Confessions d'une résistante
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: "Maintenant le monde sorcier peut entendre la véritable histoire des résistants. Voir que certains de nos actes valaient ceux des Mangemorts bien que nos idéaux diffèrent.Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger et voici mes confessions de résistante."
1. Prologue

**Confessions d'une résistante**

Que sommes nous à 17 ans ? Pas grand chose, même si la loi prétend que nous sommes adultes, responsables, aptes à prendre des décisions, à se lancer dans le monde en tant que personne dépendante d'elle-même, assurant éventuellement les besoins d'une famille pour les jeunes précoces. Dans un monde idéal, sans guerre, racisme ou choix impossible à faire, peut-être serions nous devenus ainsi … Mais pas de place aux remords ou aux regrets, la génération sacrifiée n'avait pas ce luxe. Un choix, pas de seconde chance.

Pourtant tout avait commencé sous un nouveau jour, l'année même de notre naissance, le mage noir Lord Voldemort disparaît en voulant assassiner un nourrisson. Un jour béni qui succède à une sombre période de dévastation, recrutement de mages noirs, une période de terreur où les moldus ou nés moldus craignaient sans cesse pour leur vie. Là où les plus grands mages ont échoué un bébé a réussi ! S'ensuivit quatorze années de calme, quatorze années où certes les Mangemorts s'essayaient à quelques attaques, mais quatorze années où les craintes, les peurs s'étaient atténuées. Puis il revint … Le gouvernement se voila la face, fit une politique de l'autruche englobant toute la population, non le mage noir n'était pas revenu, oui Harry Potter n'était qu'un stupide adolescent mythomane qui ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui. Entre un gamin de quatorze ans et le dirigeant de la communauté magique qui croiriez-vous en toute honnêteté ? De plus comment pouvait-il revenir d'entre les morts ? Certes Voldemort est puissant mais il existe des forces que même lui ne peut contrecarrer et la mort … quoi de plus incontournable ?

Mais il était bel et bien de retour, la peur est revenue, plus personnes n'osaient sortir de chez soi, des choix ont dû être fait pour tout ceux qui on eut un jour la désagréable surprise de voir des Mangemorts frapper à leur porte. La survie pour la destruction ou la fuite avec une possibilité de mort longue et douloureuse. Des adultes face à ce dur choix, ce n'était pas forcément une évidence surtout quand ce choix impliquait une famille à protéger. L'exemple le plus célèbre d'une famille Mangemorts tenue par la peur et l'envie de survivre, les Malefoy. Leur allégeance au Lord était tout d'abord un choix, la dévorante passion de Malefoy père pour les forces occultes l'avait amené sur ce tortueux chemin, puis son maître disparut, il fonda une famille et oublia cette période. Cuisante erreur qu'il paya et que Voldemort fit payer à sa femme et son fils né justement à la chute de l'oppresseur.

Poudlard … ce fameux château était devenu le lieu le plus sûr et sécurisé du monde magique, comme moldu, jusqu'à la mort de son directeur Albus Dumbledore. Lors de notre sixième année Voldemort menaça Drago Malefoy, l'adolescent de 16 ans craignant pour sa vie et celle de ses géniteurs, obéit et mit en place un plan pour envahir Poudlard et tuer Albus Dumbledore. Mais restant un enfant incapable de tuer, ce fut son protecteur Severus Rogue qui lança le sort final.

Ce fut là que moi, Hermione Granger, je pris conscience que la guerre était vraiment à nos portes. Il nous fallait faire des choix et vite. Harry trancha très vite, il se battrait quoiqu'il arrive. Ron assura qu'il le suivrait. Quant à moi, je pris l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de ma vie : j'effaçai les mémoires de mes parents et la modifiai, ils n'eurent jamais de fille dans un quelconque passé.

Nous n'avions que 17 ans à peine pour la majorité d'entre nous mais on résista.

Nous venons de fêter le cinquième anniversaire de la fin de la Grande Guerre, je pense que maintenant le monde sorcier peut entendre la véritable histoire des résistants. Voir que certains de nos actes valaient ceux des Mangemorts bien que nos idéaux diffèrent, nos méthodes flirtaient parfois avec la limite de l'immoral pour la franchir de temps à autre. Mais comme le ministère quelques années plus tôt nous nous voilions la face … pour tenir le choc, pour suivre, pour se libérer de l'étau qui se refermait un peu plus sur nous.

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger et voici mes confessions, les confessions d'une résistante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Confessions d'une résistante**

Par où commencer ? Le début serait une bonne idée mais où est le début ? Sans doute l'enterrement de notre mentor, la tête pensante de l'Ordre … Après l'enterrement officiel à Poudlard, il y eut une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre tenue au square Grimmaud. J'étais affreusement secouée comme tout le monde, nous venions de perdre un atout de taille dans la bataille mais bien plus que cela évidemment.

Quand nous arrivâmes tous réunis dans le salon de la maison, il n'eut pas un mot de prononcé. Chacun était assis, les mains occupées à remuer fébrilement, le visage bas et les yeux baissés fixement sur la table en bois. Je voulus prendre la parole mais la force m'en manquât, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, je n'étais pas la chef de file … et puis pour quoi dire du haut de mes dix-sept petites années ? Le silence s'éternisa pendant un long moment, les secondes défilèrent devenant sans peine des minutes qui se transformèrent elles-mêmes lentement mais inexorablement en heures. Finalement Fol-Oeil leva la tête et prit la parole.

« Voulons nous que l'oeuvre d'une vie meurt avec son créateur ? Voulons nous devenir des fuyards qui repartent la queue entre les jambes aussitôt le chef de meute tombé au combat ? »

Des murmures s'élevèrent faiblement de la table, il était totalement impossible de savoir s'ils étaient d'accord ou non avec l'Auror.

« Avez vous donc perdu votre volonté en même temps que Dumbledore la vie ?! Nous devons faire face ! Ne pas se laisser abattre ! Ils n'attendent que cela de l'autre côté ! Il ne faut pas se leurrer nous sommes l'un des principaux nœuds de la résistance, si nous nous baissons les bras, qui osera alors faire face à l'ennemi et se battre pour nos valeurs ? Veux-tu que l'on poursuive éternellement ta famille parce que l'on te considère comme un traitre à ton sang Arthur ? Veux-tu mettre ta femme et ton fils en danger, Remus, seulement pour avoir « souillé » le sang de la famille de ta femme ? Veux-tu fuir toute ta vie Harry, t'empêchant de penser à fonder un foyer ? Veux-tu fuir à cause de ton sang Hermione ? Vous autres, auriez vous à souffrir parce que vous avez seulement pris position, celle minoritaire ? Je vous laisse méditer ces paroles mes amis mais sachez que je reprendrais la tête de l'Ordre si vous l'acceptez et soutenez toujours notre cause »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et prit congé dans le plus grand des silences. Il franchit la porte du square Grimmaud et transplana le « poc » habituel claquant à son départ.

Après cette fabuleuse tirade s'ensuivit un désordre rempli de paroles. Mes oreilles saturaient des voix qui résonnaient dans la grande demeure vide. J'essayais de suivre leur discussion pour le moins animée mais en vain.

Tonks : Mais de quel droit se permet-il de tenir pareil discours !

Arthur Weasley : Ca suffit, Tonks, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il a raison. Nous n'avons pas le droit, nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras.

Lupin : Mais nous n'avons jamais remis en question l'Ordre malgré la mort d'Albus ! Se croit-il au dessus de tout le monde pour se permettre pareilles remontrances ?

Harry : Nous étions tous ici en train de nous remettre en question et de douter de notre victoire, Fol-Oeil avait parfaitement le droit de nous parler comme ça.

Molly Weasley : Harry chéri, tu es encore trop jeune pour prendre part à cette discussion.

Fred (ou Georges) : Maman ! Arrête avec ça ! Nous sommes à présent tous majeurs ici et si l'envie nous prend de faire la révolution ou de faire face à l'une des plus puissantes forces de magie noire jamais vue, ce que nous comptons bien faire, alors tu ne nous en empêcheras pas ! Tu préfères quoi : qu'on capte des informations derrière ton dos et prendre le risque qu'on agisse de nous même sans soutien ou qu'on vous appuie dans vos actions ?

Ron : Bien parlé, les frangins.

Molly Weasley : Votre avis m'importe peu ! Le maintien de l'Ordre ou non ne vous regarde pas !

La dispute aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi mais la voix rassurante et grave de Kingsley claqua sèchement dans l'air.

« Il suffit ! Nous sommes tous fatigués et nos esprits en sont embrumés, dormons. La nuit porte conseille nous parlerons plus au calme demain. »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un décret royal ou d'une parole d'évangile, personne ne pipa mot et chacun partit en direction de sa chambre respective ou de son nouveau repère.

Harry, Ron et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient tandis que Ginny et moi faisions de même, ils avaient des mines maussades et pensives. Je devinais que chacune des paroles prononcées restaient imprimées comme au fer rouge dans leur tête et qu'ils les méditeraient ce soir. D'ailleurs quand Ginny et moi furent couchées, ce fut la seule chose dont nous parlions, jamais elle ne me parut aussi préoccupée.

« Qu'allons nous devenir Hermione ? Cette question ne t'as jamais traversée l'esprit ?

- Plus d'une fois, Gin, je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse pour ce qui concerne le long terme mais dans l'immédiat il est claire que je serais une opposante fervente à cette terreur, une résistante. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire et me joindrai à Fol-Oeil pour continuer l'oeuvre de Dumbledore.

- Je t'admire vraiment, tu as su prendre ta décision de suite, la mienne est issue d'une longue réflexion tumultueuse et pleine de doutes. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'opposer à ma mère. Je suis encore la seule mineure, j'ai la Trace, comment pourrais je être libre de mes mouvements pour vous venir en aide ? Ce sont les deux obstacles qui se dressent sur ma route.

- Parles en avec ta mère, elle peut comprendre ton choix, j'en suis sure. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu trouveras appui auprès de tout le monde, elle n'aura plus le choix.

- Nous sommes vraiment la mauvaise génération.

- Peut-être la meilleure aussi, celle dont les générations futures seront fières …

- Espérons, espérons. »

Je me tournais dans le lit en méditant ses paroles. Non, elle n'avait vraiment rien à m'envier. Cette décision était issue d'un grand chamboulement, j'ai hésité longuement pour faire ce choix. Ma première décision, je ne me le cachais pas, fut de fuir. Quitter l'Ordre et me cacher quelque part peut-être en France. Mais la détermination de mes amis et les horreurs s'accumulant, j'eus honte de ma décision égoïste et mon tempérament de battante revint me donnant le courage nécessaire pour continuer avec l'Ordre. J'étais maintenant bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

La nuit fut longue, j'entendais Ginny se tourner sans cesse ou parler dans son sommeil. Ses craintes transperçaient davantage dans son sommeil que quand elle me parlait. La pauvre n'avait que 16 ans et devait, au lieu d'affronter sa mère sur des problèmes mineurs d'adolescentes, l'affronter pour une question d'engagement, de vie ou de mort.

La lune céda sa place au soleil et nous fûmes tirés de notre léger sommeil. Après une courte toilette et s'être habillées, nous sortions de notre chambre et croisâmes Harry, Ron et les jumeaux. À voir leurs têtes sombres et les cernes sous leurs yeux, je devinai qu'ils avaient eu une nuit tout aussi agitée et peu reposante que la nôtre. Ron me sourit et ses frères se moquèrent de lui. Il restait tout de même un peu de routine, cela me rassura. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, l'agitation y régnait déjà, Molly courait à droite à gauche pour rassembler toutes les choses nécessaires à la grande réunion qui se tiendrait d'ici peu. On marmonna un bref bonjour à tout le monde mais personne ne fit attention à nous. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop tendus et stressés pour nous consacrer un peu de temps, ce que l'on pouvait comprendre. On mangea rapidement puis remonta. On voulait parler ensemble, tenir notre propre réunion afin de consolider nos arguments au cas où les autres membres de l'Ordre ne voudrait pas de nous. On s'installa tous dans la chambre de Sirius, celle qu'occupait les garçons. Ginny et moi prirent place sur le lit des jumeaux tandis que les garçons s'assirent en tailleur sur les matelas posés au sol pour Harry et Ron.

« Alors Harry ? Tu as un plan d'attaque ? Tu comptes partir quelque part avec Hermione et Ron pour une mission secrète ? »

Harry regarda les jumeaux, surpris. Ron maugréa qu'il leur avait dit de ne pas poser cette question. Ginny soupira. Et moi, je me contentai d'écouter attentivement ce qui se dirait.

- Je n'ai aucun projet de ce genre. Je compte me plier aux ordres de Fol-Oeil pour chaque mission qu'il voudra bien me confier, en aucun cas prendre d'initiative pour agir et encore moins attaquer de front. Je pensais recontacter éventuellement les ex-membres de l'AD pour leur proposer de se joindre à l'Ordre, enfin pour tous les majeurs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Ginny.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! explosa celle ci. Nous méritons tous autant que vous de participer ! Pourquoi vous nous refusez ce droit ? Où irions nous si nous ne sommes pas avec vous ?

- Calme toi, Ginny, ce n'est pas une question de mérite, mais une question d'âge vous êtes trop jeunes pour prendre le risque de mourir pour une cause. De plus, vous serez bien plus à l'abri à Poudlard qu'avec l'Ordre.

-Je refuse absolument et formellement de ne pas être comptée comme une membre de l'Ordre à part entière tout ça parce que j'ai une année de moins que vous ! Ce n'est pas négociable Harry et j'aurais besoin de ton appui et soutien pour convaincre ma mère et les autres.

- Harry, tu connais ma sœur, elle est beaucoup trop entêtée pour renoncer, il va falloir que tu cèdes, commenta Ron philosophiquement.

- Nous devons être unis, si cette situation ne te convient pas trouvons un compromis entre les deux, suggérais-je. »

J'avais beau soutenir Ginny, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la voir à mes côtés sur le champ de bataille ou en train de faire diverses missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs elle me fusilla du regard devant ce qu'elle prenait pour une trahison.

- Explique toi davantage Hermione, Fred et moi avons un peu de mal à te suivre et je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

- Ginny veut faire partir de l'Ordre et participer activement aux missions, quant à nous nous sommes tous réticents, même si nous ne le disons pas franchement, à ce qu'elle s'engage au péril de sa vie. Il y a donc un moyen de trouver un terrain d'entente. Je propose que Ginny fasse partie de l'Ordre et qu'on lui confie une mission, attends je n'ai pas fini Harry, dis je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Sa mission serait de maintenir les choses telles qu'elles sont à Poudlard et en cas de dérapage de renouveler l'AD en étant à sa tête en notre absence.

Ginny fit la grimace tandis que les jumeaux souriaient franchement et Harry et Ron méditaient sur cette solution.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais comme participation à l'Ordre …

- Poudlard est un point stratégique important, tu en connaitras les moindres recoins grâce à la carte du Maraudeur que Harry va sans doute te passer. De plus, tu pourras nous dire les mouvements internes et si les Serpentards de notre génération, je pense à Parkinson et à tous les amis de Malefoy, sont encore présents. Bref, être notre espion sur place et former le plus de monde possible en cas d'une hypothétique résistance à opérer ou d'une bataille à engager.

- Ca nous convient comme arrangement, affirmèrent Harry et Ron.

- Bon d'accord j'accepte, soupira Ginny.

- Fred, Georges, qu'allez vous faire ? Et votre boutique ?

- Tu soulignes un point important Hermione, on pense créer une nouvelle gamme anti magie noire et continuer nos ventes par hibou avec nos clients répertoriés, impossible de se faire une nouvelle clientèle, on va déjà devoir vérifier celle actuelle donc impossible de renouveler. Mais il est évident que parallèlement à nos créations, nous serons avec l'Ordre. Et maman n'aura rien à y redire, nous sommes majeurs et elle n'a plus son mot à dire sur nos actions et choix depuis bien longtemps, n'est ce pas Fred ?

- Exactement frérot, nous allons nous surpasser ! répondit celui-ci en souriant malicieusement.

- Hermione ? Tu as pris une décision ? s'enquit Ron anxieux.

- Il est évident que je suivrais Fol-Oeil, peu importe ce qu'il me demande, je lui fais totalement confiance, répondais-je rapidement, je voulais passer à autre chose.

- Je craignais que tu ne me répondes ça, soupira Ron. J'espérais que tu serais raisonnable et irais à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que le terrain n'est pas fait pour une femme seulement pour les hommes ? Laisse moi te rappeler Ronald Weasley que je maîtrise beaucoup mieux la magie que toi et de nous deux je suis la plus apte à être sur le terrain, répliquais-je sèchement, légèrement en colère »

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réplique aussi méchamment.

« On se calme, on n'est pas là pour se descendre les uns les autres. Bien que Hermione l'ait dit un peu sèchement, elle a raison. Elle possède bien plus de connaissances que nous, elle n'aurait rien à faire à Poudlard. »

La porte s'ouvrit et on se tut aussitôt, Molly passa sa tête par l'ouverture et nous dit de descendre immédiatement que tout le monde était arrivé.

On descendit tous précipitamment les escaliers manquant parfois de tomber et d'entrainer tout le monde dans sa chute comme des quilles. Fol-Oeil se tenait droit comme un i au bout de la table et les autres membres lui faisaient face. Tous avaient l'air grave, de circonstance pour le coup, et n'osaient pas se regarder comme hier.

« Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny » dit il simplement avec un hochement de tête. Nous fîmes de même avant de s'installer aux côtés de Tonks et Charlie Weasley. Ce fut Arthur qui prit la parole le premier.

« En ce qui me concerne personnellement, tu avais raison, j'ai douté. Arriverions nous à notre but final malgré la mort d'Albus ? Avais-je le droit de douter de notre réussite et entreprise ? Non, certainement pas ! Et tes paroles hier m'ont remis les idées en place, nous vaincrons et pour cela nous devons rester unis malgré la déplorable mort d'Albus et vaincre pour un monde où nos enfants n'auront pas peur. Je te suivrai et jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.

- Je n'en demande pas tant mais c'est ce que je voulais entendre Arthur ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi … en fait je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous.

- Malgré le fait que je n'ai pas aimé comment tu nous a parlé hier, je me joins à toi. Mais sache que jamais, jamais l'idée d'abandonner ne m'a effleurée l'esprit. J'ai les dingues de ma famille à arrêter, mon cousin à venger et nous devons stopper un cinglé à moitié serpent. Mais ne doutes plus jamais de moi, Maugrey. Si on doute, nous sommes foutus, nous ne tiendrons jamais, s'écria Tonks en s'emportant à la mention d'hier.

- Je suis désolé si mes mots t'ont blessée, Tonks, je voulais simplement faire électrochoc devant le manque de mouvement que j'avais face à moi.

L'après midi suivit ce schéma chacun assurant qu'il suivrait Fol-Oeil au nom de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Quand tous finirent de parler, l'ambiance de bonne humeur et de plaisanteries habituelles revint et les discussions dérivèrent du sujet dont la réunion devait parler. Harry posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et se leva d'un bond.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression de nous oublier ?! On a aussi notre mot à dire, notre opinion à propos de tous les évènements, s'exclama-t-il sa voix portant nos opinions.

- Harry chéri commença Molly

- Non ! Il y en a marre, vous nous considérez encore comme des enfants mais nous avons quitter l'enfance depuis un long moment avec toutes les choses auxquelles nous avons fait face. Ron, Hermione et moi même avons affronter un troll, empêcher le retour de Voldemort en protégeant la pierre philosophale, nous avons repousser une armée de détraqueurs, sauver Buck et Sirius, affronter en duel Voldemort, affronter des Mangemorts dans le ministère de la Magie, nous avons contenu une attaque mangemort à Poudlard. Nous avons affronter plus de dangers depuis nos 11 ans que vous en toute une vie, sans vouloir vous offenser. Nous avons gagner le droit de combattre à vos côtés il me semble.

- Mais Harry, tu n'as pas fini ta scolarité et …

- Molly, ça suffit, la coupa Lupin, Harry a raison. Ils font partis de l'Ordre à présent.

- Oui et nous aussi ajoutèrent les jumeaux et Ginny.

- Certainement pas toi Ginerva Weasley ! Tu n'as que 16 ans ! Il est hors de question !

- Molly, nous y avons réfléchi tous ensemble et nous avons éventuellement trouvé une solution qui vous satisferait, tentais-je calmement soucieuse de ne pas la heurter.

- Non je ne veux même pas l'entendre ! Ginny ira à Poudlard faire une scolarité des plus normale !

- Mais enfin Maman, houspilla Charlie, ont-ils jamais eu une scolarité normale ? Le mot « normal » ne veut même plus rien dire depuis même la première année de Ginny ! Tes revendications sont insensées !

- Nous avons penser à faire intégrer Ginny à l'Ordre mais qu'elle opère à Poudlard pour remettre sur place l'AD et espionner l'école pour notre compte, lâchais-je précipitamment dans la conversation. »

Il eut un silence de plomb et je fermais les yeux en attendant des protestations devant cette idée qui me paraissait de plus en plus stupide. Mais rien ne vint du moins, pas de protestations.

« L'idée est intéressante, on y réfléchira, mais il est clair que les arguments de Molly ne sont pas recevables, je dois l'avouer chérie mais le fait que Ginny fasse partie de l'Ordre semble presque inévitable, déclara Arthur, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et tenta de l'apaiser.

- Oh mes pauvres enfants ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Il ne faut pas être égoïste et protéger tes enfants, maman, cela fait des combattants en moins pour de vrais enfants qui ont besoin de nous, argua de nouveau Charlie.

- Il faut maintenant organiser l'Ordre ! Je me suis auto proclamé à sa tête hier, mais ce n'était pas un fait sur et sérieux. Il faut décider de cela ensemble. »

Pendant plusieurs heures, on parla stratégie, comment organiser l'Ordre, quel rôle chacun prendrait en fonction de sa spécialité, quand commencerons nous les missions, etc. Finalement, Fol-Oeil fut quand même mit à la tête de l'Ordre en sa qualité d'Auror plus que reconnu. Kingsley et le professeur Mc Gonagall furent proposés et acceptés en tant que bras droit. Kingsley et Arthur étaient dorénavant contraints d'abandonner leur poste au ministère de la Magie, ils étaient depuis longtemps démasqués, ils leur restaient néanmoins quelques contacts fidèles et sûrs qui pourraient leur donner quelques informations à propos de la situation. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, en sa qualité de directrice de Poudlard, devait assurer la sécurité des générations futures et veiller d'un œil plus qu'attentif sur les mouvements des Serpentards. Lupin était chargé de donner des astuces et renforcements magiques à chaque membre ayant moins de 22 ans, ce qui me réjouissait mais en exaspérait bien d'autres. Les jumeaux devinrent les ingénieurs de l'Ordre, ils devaient créer tous les gadgets possibles et imaginables pour sortir quiconque se trouvant dans une situation inextricable. Charlie devait répertorier toutes les espèces animales ou autres qu'humaines étant utilisées ou alliées à Voldemort, une tâche longue au vue des nombreuses espèces connues. Kingsley contactait le maximum possible d'Auror pour les mettre de notre côté. Le reste de l'Ordre, dont nous faisions partie, était de la « main d'oeuvre » pour les missions. Un rôle délicat que j'acceptais volontiers. Je n'étais pas spécialement douée dans un domaine particulier si ce n'est la compilation d'informations mais c'était le travail d'un peu tout le monde mais plus précisément celui de Tonks.

Cette première phase d'organisation nous prit l'après midi, je me sentais fière d'en faire partie, je me sentais capable de changer le monde avec eux, ce qui était notre objectif finalement. Je savais que la route serait longue et ardue mais je l'arpenterai avec ma volonté et combativité habituelle. Pour le moment je n'avais pas de mission comme tous les autres. On devait attendre de récupérer des nouvelles fraîches pour pouvoir agir.

L'Ordre du Phoenix venait de renaître de ses cendres aujourd'hui. C'était le début de longs mois de combat, mais ça je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte. Je ne me rendais pas compte du poids de l'engagement, je ne me rendais pas compte de la dureté de la guerre. Tout cela, je l'apprendrai plus tard et à mes dépends.

Le lendemain, on commençait le soutien magique avec Lupin. Il fallait surtout combler des lacunes en matière de sortilèges médicaux. C'était notre plus gros défaut. Si quoique ce soit nous arrivait nous n'étions pas capable de nous guérir et les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques.

- Il faut absolument que tout le monde arrive au moins à soigner les entorses, coupures légères et entailles. Après si vous avez un trou béant dans le ventre, ce que je ne souhaite en aucun cas, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences ni dans les vôtres, nous ne sommes pas médicomages.

On échangeait tous un regard. Un regard rempli d'inquiétude mais de détermination. On voulait réussir et aider au mieux l'Ordre pour défaire le Lord noir. On s'entraina pendant deux heures sur ces sorts à cause de la complexité de certains.

Puis une autre ambiance s'installa. Différente, avec une certaine tension. Nous ne comprenions pas, cela émanait de Lupin, il était mal à l'aise et cela se voyait.

- Je dois maintenant aborder un point délicat avec vous, les enfants.

Intrigués, on se posa tous à même le sol, Fred et George en tailleur l'un à côté de l'autre, Ron s'avachit par terre, Ginny resta debout, Harry s'assit tout simplement et quant à moi je repliais mes genoux sous mon menton et attendais.

- La magie noire, comme vous l'avez appris à Poudlard, est puissante mais comporte des risques. Malgré cela, elle est plus puissante que celle qu'on vous enseigne. Dans cette guerre, ce serait un peu comme faire face à de l'artillerie lourde avec des lances-pierres et arcs. C'est pourquoi on a pris la décision d'utiliser nous aussi les armes de l'ennemi.

Je me levais, choquée par la nouvelle et aussitôt me récriais.

- Mais enfin Remus ! C'est absurde, on fait une guerre contre les atrocités de la magie noire, contre les horreurs d'un mage noir et vous voulez qu'on l'affronte, non pas avec notre magie qui est représentative de nos idéaux, mais avec la leur. Dans ce cas quelle serait la différence entre eux et nous ?

- Je comprends ta réaction Hermione mais ...

- Non ! Cela veut donc dire qu'on est autorisé à utiliser les trois impardonnables !

Un silence gêné s'installa. Les garçons me regardaient, Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils en pensaient et ça me rendait malade.

- Oui, Hermione, chacun a le droit d'y avoir recours. Mais écoute moi bien avant de protester encore. As-tu déjà penser quelle était la différence entre la magie noire et la nôtre ? Ce sont leur utilisateurs qui rendent la magie bonne ou mauvaise. La magie en elle-même est neutre. Tuer au nom d'une cause juste ne devient pas un acte immonde, mais un acte de bravoure et de sacrifice. On sacrifie notre intégrité et une part de nous même pour les autres, et cela devient un geste brave.

On médita quelques instants ses paroles. Elles me laissaient un arrière goût amère de déception, la belle image que j'avais de l'Ordre s'ébréchait légèrement. Je ne voulais pas être comme eux et céder à la faciliter de l'attraction de la magie noire. Je ne croyais pas au beau discours de Lupin sur la magie et son utilisateur. J'en attendais de même pour mes amis. Mais la déception fut là de nouveau.

- Lupin a raison, on ne peut pas faire d'omelette sans casser d'oeufs, c'est la même chose pour nous, remarqua Harry.

L'image me déplaisait au plus au point je ne comprenais pas qu'Harry puisse parler ainsi. Ce n'était pas « casser des oeufs » c'était mettre en pièce ce pourquoi on se battait. Je jetais un regard désespéré vers les autres qui firent un mouvement de tête vers Harry et Lupin. Seule contre l'opinion commune, je me résignais.

- Très bien, je reste aussi pour apprendre ces sorts, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais les utiliser. Je ferais même tout pour ne pas en arriver là.

- Si tel est ton choix, nous le respecterons au mieux, Hermione, mais je t'ai prévenu. Tu verras par toi-même que tu seras forcée d'y avoir recours.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et nous nous entrainâmes pendant tout le reste de la journée. L'exercice était long et horrible. Même si nous nous entrainions sur des épouvantards, leur infliger ces sorts me paraissaient monstrueux.

Les jours se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les choses sérieuses commencent.

Un soir, après notre entrainement quotidien avec Lupin, Arthur Weasley vint à notre rencontre.

- Remus, dit il en lui faisant une accolade, les enfants, Harry, Hermione, ce soir, dormez bien, préparez vous et profitez aussi d'une dernière soirée ensemble car nous avons eu du nouveau. On a des missions pour vous et ceux dès demain.

Nous étions arrivés à ce fameux tournant de notre vie, celui qui n'arrivait qu'une fois. J'inspirais profondément et hochais la tête. On se regardait tous avec cette même détermination.

On allait mener à bien cette première mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, il ne sert vraiment qu'à poser un cadre pour la suite mais j'espère qu'il vous contentera ou au moins vous donnera envie de poursuivre.<strong>

**Au plaisir, **

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Confessions d'une résistante**

Comment vous décrire ce moment particulier ? Ce qu'on ressentit quand on nous annonça qu'on nous avait trouvés une mission, qu'on allait passé de la théorie à la pratique et mettre nos vies en danger pour notre cause ?

Pour ma part, je ne ressentis rien. Je m'étais tellement de fois répétée inlassablement dans ma tête que je voulais une mission que cela me semblait irréel. Je m'inquiétais seulement pour mes amis. Il me semblait évident que le fameux trio d'or de Gryffondor allait être séparé, ensemble nous serions une proie si facile et évidente. Mais j'espérais aussi me tromper, je voulais rester avec Harry et Ron, ils sont comme une partie de moi-même, mes frères. Me séparer d'eux pour des semaines ou même des mois me déchireraient. Mais je dois faire face à cette éventualité et être forte quoiqu'il arrive.

Nous montâmes ensemble les escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger, quittant la cave presque à regret. Même si je n'aimais pas spécialement cet endroit qui me rappelait ce que j'y apprenais, c'était aussi des bons souvenirs de moments passés avec mes amis.

Quand on arriva dans la salle à manger, on constata qu'il y avait peu de personnes : seulement Maugrey, Arthur et Molly Weasley et Remus Lupin. Mme Weasley sanglotait dans les bras de son mari et celui-ci lui tapotait le dos gentiment pour la rassurer. Maugrey nous fixait, son œil magique focalisé sur nous d'un air inquiétant. Je commençais à me dodeliner sur place, mal à l'aise face à cette ambiance d'outre-tombe.

« – Relax ! Vous allez pas nous envoyer au casse-balai, lâcha joyeusement Fred ne tenant pas compte du redoublement de sanglots de sa mère.

– On va juste partir en mission et tout se passera pour le mieux, compléta Georges en souriant et s'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé.

– Qui a dit que vous alliez en mission les jumeaux, grogna Maugrey peu aimable, vous restez ici et commencez dès maintenant votre gamme anti-magie noire !

– A vos ordres grand chef ! Répondirent-ils sérieusement face à la mauvaise humeur évidente de l'Auror.

Ils montèrent directement dans la partie de la maison qu'ils avaient baptisé « laboratoire », mais qui n'était qu'un débarras, dont je me demandais encore comment il faisait pour tout rentrer dedans.

– Harry, tu nous a parlés d'une mission que tu avais commencé avec Albus, des Horcruxes précisément. J'ai bien réfléchi à la question et je voulais te demander si tu te sentais capable de continuer le travail avec l'aide de Ron, ajouta-t-il hésitant, son œil magique tournoyant dans son orbite et passant devant moi pour m'éviter finalement. C'est ainsi que je compris que je n'étais pas du voyage.

– Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais ça veux dire qu'on va quitter le square Grimaud et que nous serons tout le temps sur la route, Ron, Hermione et moi, marmonna Harry peu sûr de lui.

– Harry, soupirais-je, tu n'as donc pas compris que je ne fais pas partie du voyage. C'est seulement toi et Ron. C'est trop évident, nous, ensemble, on se ferait prendre en moins de deux. Et puis vous n'avez pas spécialement besoin de moi, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi. Et au moins, je pourrais servir sur un autre point, lançais-je d'une traite, j'avais déballé tout ça sans prendre le temps de respirer et remarquais seulement que ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion et l'angoisse.

– Mais, on arrivera à rien sans toi, Mione, s'exclama Ron les yeux brillants d'un je ne sais quoi attendrissant.

– Tu y arriveras, Ronald Weasley parce que tu es débrouillard et très intelligent quand tu le veux. De plus Harry sera avec toi. Et vous réussirez, pour vous, pour le monde sorcier. Que vais-je faire moi ? m'enquis-je auprès de l'Auror.

– Nous n'avons rien pour toi, pour l'instant mais tu restes à disposition au cas où. De plus, on pense te demander de faire une série de potions pour notre stock. C'est pas grand chose mais …

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me suffit largement, le coupais-je. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule au moment où je me détournais déjà pour cacher ma frustration et me plonger dans les livres, comme toujours, pour l'évacuer par le travail.

– Rien ne presse, Hermione, Harry et Ron partent demain matin, profite donc encore d'eux, me conseilla-t-il d'un ton bourru avec, néanmoins, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui souris franchement en retour et partit dans la chambre des garçons en leur compagnie. Ils allaient me manquer terriblement et je me jetterai à corps perdu dans le travail pour combler leur absence. On ferma à peine la porte que les garçons m'ordonnèrent de m'asseoir, j'obtempérais sans comprendre cette soudaine ordonnance.

Ron tournait en rond dans la pièce et Harry s'assit sur son lit en passant les mains dans ses cheveux, mettant encore plus ses cheveux en désordre – si cela était possible.

– On t'indiquera notre position dans la minute même où nous serons arrivés comme ça tu pourras nous rejoindre, marmonnait Ron dans sa barbe inexistante, ou alors on va persuader Maugrey de t'emmener. On y arrivera pas sans toi, c'est certain.

Il tournait et se retournait dans la pièce visiblement confus et agacé. Harry lui maltraitait toujours ses cheveux, je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau cliqueter

– On trouvera bien une solution, hein Harry ?

– Non Ron, lâcha doucement ce dernier, on partira juste nous deux.

A ces paroles, Ron se figea et moi je me contentais de les écouter parler, sans prendre position pour le moment.

– Mais Harry ! Hermione a toujours été là avec nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même aujourd'hui ! On fait les choses à trois ou on les fait pas !

– Ron ! Arrête ! C'est égoïste comme réaction. On ne peut pas aller contre Maugrey. L'Ordre vient de retrouver un minimum d'organisation, on va pas tout foutre en l'air par caprice. Si on commence à remettre en cause les ordres de Maugrey alors on peut déjà tout plaquer et se rendre à Voldemort.

Ils étaient tous les deux levés et se faisaient face, ils n'étaient pas énervés c'était simplement pour se jauger, voir qui céderait le premier. Cela pouvait durer une éternité alors j'intervins.

– Ron, soit raisonnable. Harry a raison. On ne peut pas défier les ordres du leader aux moindres ordres qui nous déplaise, on ne fera que semer la zizanie et perdre la confiance qu'ils ont placé en nous.

– C'est pas possible. On a toujours été ensemble tous les trois …

– Ron, on est plus des enfants et c'est la guerre. Les rêves sont finis, c'est la réalité maintenant.

– Je sais que vous avez tous les deux raison mais j'espérais encore naïvement, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. Il la releva à peine quelques secondes après et sourit. Il nous reste plus qu'à faire la fête et profiter au maximum de cette soirée.

– Tu devrais surtout dormir et préparer tes affaires pour demain, grondais-je en le serrant contre moi.

S'il s'étonna de mon geste, il n'en dit rien. Moi même je ne comprenais pas ce besoin presque vital qui s'était emparé de moi et avait fait que je l'avais capturé dans mes bras. J'avais si peur de les perdre tous les deux. Une peur angoissante qui me prenait les tripes la nuit et envahissait mes rêves. Je n'osais imaginé comment cela évoluerait après leur départ.

On passa la nuit à parler, tous les trois allongés dans ce lit, du futur qu'on aura jamais, de celui qui se projetait, de notre passé, de ces souvenirs ensembles qu'on chérissait. On s'endormit ensemble, comme nous l'avons été ces sept dernières années, partageant une dernière nuit jusqu'au bout. Mon sommeil fut agité cette nuit là, remplis de rêves menaçants et mortels qui me réveillèrent en sursaut dans mon lit. Au milieu de la nuit, je me levai et les regardai dormir. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux en pensant qu'ils étaient qu'à quelques heures de leur départ seulement et que bientôt mes deux amis les plus proches partiraient. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me rendormir et le jour pointait déjà ses premières lueurs, bien trop tôt, bien trop vite. Les rayons du soleil, qui m'avait toujours semblé d'une lueur chaude et pleine de bonheur, étaient blafards et morbides en ce petit matin sinistre.

Harry et Ron étaient sur le pas de la porte quelques heures après notre réveil. Ron avait ensorcelé sa sacoche pour qu'elle soit sans fond, sortilège que je lui avais appris doublé de celui d'apesanteur qui lui permettait de ne pas sentir le poids de toutes leurs affaires, et il ne cessait d'en remettre un peu plus dedans à cause des inquiétudes de Molly. Celle-ci était inconsolable, je la comprenais vraiment et ressentais presque autant qu'elle sa tristesse.

Ginny arriva aussi près de la porte mais elle était, à la différence de Harry et de Ron, munie d'une lourde valise légèrement abîmée avec du vécu. La rentrée scolaire de Poudlard … J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. J'allais être seule, horriblement seule. Mes deux frères de cœur partaient pour une mission extrêmement compliquée et ma meilleure amie rejoignait Poudlard ce qui me permettait pas de voir Neville ou Luna avant un moment non plus. Les jumeaux étaient certes mes amis mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Je me précipitais dans les bras de mes amis et les serrais fort contre moi.

– Promettez-moi de revenir indemne, leur chuchotais-je au bord des larmes.

– Promis, balbutièrent-ils, leur voix étranglées par l'émotion qu'ils contenaient.

Ils firent le tour de l'assemblée, les au revoir furent pleins d'émotions mais aussi de non-dits. Personne n'osait prononcer le mot « adieu », ce mot qui était sans doute plus près de la réalité que « au revoir ». C'était horrible à penser mais c'était la réalité, et celle-ci n'était que dure.

Quand je repense à cette scène aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai le sentiment qu'on m'a volé ma vie et cela est encore pire quand on m'acclame en héroïne de la nation. Ce mot m'exacerbe, je le vomis presque comme une insulte faite aux vrais héros. Je ne suis rien de tout ceci. Et c'est le départ de mes amis qui marqua ma perte.

Comme je me le présageai, je passais les jours qui suivirent enfermée dans les livres et à concocter diverses potions dont je ne savais même pas si elles allaient servir. Au contraire, j'espérais que jamais je n'aurais à renouveler notre stock, et pour cause, je travaillais majoritairement sur les potions de soins. Je travaillais tant et si bien qu'au bout de deux jours j'avais épuisé notre stock d'ingrédients, ce qui n'était pas arrangeant non plus puisque les jumeaux en avaient sans cesse besoin pour leurs expériences.

Quand je constatais ce manque, un air hébété face à l'armoire que j'avais dévalisé, je restais un instant bloquée, figée, et une seule question tournait dans ma tête : mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour m'empêcher de penser que mes amis risquaient leur vie à chaque seconde ?

Machinalement, je partis prendre un parchemin et une plume et j'écrivis une liste de tous ce qu'il nous fallait. La majorité pouvait très bien se trouver aisément dans la nature mais pour certains produits – comme le bézoard que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à aller récupérer moi même dans la gorge d'une chèvre – j'allais devoir traiter avec le marché noir.

Je n'aimais pas ces vermines. Ils profitent sciemment de la nécessité de tous et s'entretiennent autant avec les Ténèbres que nous mais ils étaient aussi une précieuse source d'ingrédients de qualité et on ne pouvait malheureusement pas leur tourner le dos. De plus, ils profitent de la situation pour tirer des sommes monstrueuses de leur produits, ce que je trouve particulièrement scandaleux. Même si nous n'avons pas à nous soucier d'argent, on évite autant que possible les dépenses qu'on peut éviter. Nous, plus que quiconque, ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un malheur.

Tonks me sortit de mes sinistres pensées en posant la main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai violemment tellement soucieuse que je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher.

– Tout va bien, Hermione, me demanda-t-elle doucement, ça fait un moment que je t'observe et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce devant ce placard.

– Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Tonks, je faisais juste la liste des ingrédients qu'il nous manque. Je crois avoir accompli mon devoir avec trop de zèle et d'avoir épuisé notre réserve. J'irais les chercher moi-même si Maugrey me le permet.

– Tu en as besoin, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Je ne vois pas …, commençai-je faiblement avant de céder à son regard qui m'annonçait clairement que je ne la duperais pas. Oui, je n'en peux plus, Tonks, si je reste ici à faire des tâches qui ne m'occupent pas plus que ça, je vais devenir folle.

– Je vais en toucher deux mots à Maugrey, me promit-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je lui souris puis montai jusqu'au débarras que Fred et Georges osaient appeler laboratoire. Ils devaient avoir besoin d'ingrédients spécifiques pour leurs nouveaux jouets. Je pouvais en profiter pour leur en apporter.

Je montais péniblement les escaliers et essayaient de ne pas trop attarder mon regard sur la porte close où dormaient avant mes deux amis les plus chers. Une boule d'angoisse se noua dans ma gorge et mon estomac fit des cabrioles. Je ne devais pas penser au pire. Ils étaient parfaitement capable de survivre sans moi. Ils l'avaient prouvé à maintes reprises. Mais c'était plus fort que moi l'angoisse me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, j'ouvris la porte du débarras et trouvai les jumeaux avec le visage noirci et les cheveux en pétard. Je n'avais pourtant pas entendu d'explosion.

– Ah, Hermione, tu viens tester ou nous aider pour nos merveilleux produits, tenta Fred avec un petit sourire courtois.

– Si j'acceptais un jour de tester ces choses moi-même, c'est u'il est tant que j'aille à Sainte Mangouste, les amis, dis-je en grimaçant pour appuyer mon propos.

– Oh, mais nos produits sont sans risques tu le sais parfaitement ma chère, ajouta Georges, c'est vrai, il n'est jamais rien arriver aux clients qui ne soit pas clairement prévu dans les effets annoncés.

– J'ai trop vu des premières et secondes années agoniser après avoir ingurgité vos inventions loufoques, contrai-je en souriant malgré moi. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour batailler avec vous mais pour vous demander si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients spécifiques pour vos produits de malheur.

– Hmmm, et bien maintenant que tu nous en parles, il nous faudrait de la xyphillis étoilée …

J'en restai abasourdie. Cette plante ne poussait qu'en cette saison et à un endroit précis qui était loin de notre repère, il me faudrait un temps fou pour l'obtenir et je ne savais même pas si elle était en territoire neutre.

– Mais pourquoi vous faut-il justement cette plante ? questionnai-je curieuse.

– On en a parlé avec Neville et il nous a certifié que rien d'autre au monde hormis cette plante ne détectait les dangers à venir avec autant de précision. Etant donné que la plante a beaucoup de mal à se reproduire, elle est dotée d'une sorte de sixième sens qui prévient ses défenses et les pétales changent de couleur. On s'est dit que pour prévenir nos clients et nous-même d'une attaque, on ne ferait pas mieux.

– Très bien, je vais négocier avec Maugrey mais je ne vous promets rien. Autre chose ?

– Ce que la réserve contenait nous convient très bien, m'assurèrent-ils confiants en replongeant d'un air distrait dans leur travail.

– Ok, dans ce cas à plus, Fred, Georges, les saluai-je plus par politesse que par réel soucis. Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur bulle d'invention.

Avec cet ingrédient si particulier, je ne savais pas si Maugrey allait vraiment me laisser partir. Même avec l'appui de Tonks, j'en doutais sérieusement. Mais j'allais argumenter et me battre pour obtenir ce droit. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, c'était trop dur. Je voulais aller sur le terrain. Cette révélation me heurta de plein fouet et je me rendis compte que c'était cela aussi qui me rongeait. Je voulais être sur le même pied d'égalité avec Ron et Harry, mériter ma place, avoir une quelconque valeur, arpenter le pays à la recherche de tout soutien nouveau. Vivre dangereusement pour en oublier leur propre précarité. C'était exactement ça.

Encouragée par cet éclair de vérité sur moi-même, je poursuivais d'un pas que je voulais assuré vers le salon du square Grimmaud où je pourrais probablement trouver l'Auror. J'y trouvais Kingsley qui bavardait calmement avec Tonks. J'espérais pouvoir partir dès aujourd'hui, l'absence de Maugrey pouvait-elle m'en empêcher ?

– Bonjour, Kingsley, commençai-je prudemment.

– Bonjour, Hermione, j'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais trop et que nous avions une pénurie à combler de ce fait.

– Oh … Pour la première fois, il me venait à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être mal agis en préparant des quantités aussi monstrueuses à cause du ravitaillement. Je suis affreusement désolée, essayai-je de dire à travers quelques balbutiements, je ne pensais pas à mal …

– Détends-toi, Hermione, je ne te faisais pas un reproche, loin de là. Nous avions besoin d'un renouvellement en soins et potions, m'assura-t-il. Pour ce qui est de partir nous ravitailler, j'en ai parlé à Maugrey, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients à quelques conditions.

– Bien sûr, assurai-je en hochant la tête, je me doute qu'il y a des procédures à respecter.

– Tout à fait, alors tout d'abord, il s'interrompit un instant, farfouillant dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier et en tira un parchemin, voici la carte des zones sous-contrôle. Elle délimite les zones où tu seras en sécurité, celle en territoire neutre, où tu pourras donc t'aventurer seulement avec une extrême précaution, et le territoire ennemi, où tu as interdiction formelle d'aller. Bien sûr, ces limites sont théoriques, tu ne dois donc en aucun t'approcher trop des frontières. Maugrey a placé une ultime condition : tu dois nous jurer que si le besoin s'en fait sentir alors tu utiliseras les sorts qu'on va à enseigner. Ceux que tu refuses d'utiliser.

Je serrais les mâchoires, frustrée et énervée. Je tenais à cette expédition alors je pris un air contrit mais résolu pour formuler au mieux mon mensonge.

– C'est injuste mais d'accord, je vous le promets, dis-je avec l'impression que ces mots m'écorchaient la bouche.

– Hermione, je suis sérieux, il s'agit de ta sécurité, me répliqua-t-il avec un regard sévère.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux et articula clairement :

– Je le suis tout autant.

– Très bien, nous te laissons le soin d'organiser ton départ. Pour ce qui est de l'ingrédient des jumeaux, nous savons que tu devras faire un long voyage pour te la procurer. On te donne deux mois maximum, ce délai écoulé tu devras rentrer au plus vite, me prévint-il.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Si je ne revenais pas dans ce délai, je serais alors portée disparue et au pire des cas considérée comme kidnappée. Nous n'avions pas assez d'hommes pour se permettre d'aller récupérer ceux qui se faisaient capturer.

Cette réalité me fait frissonner encore aujourd'hui. C'était cruel, nécessaire et, pire, terriblement juste. Il est glaçant pour moi d'écrire une chose pareille mais c'est pourtant vrai : pourquoi prendre le risque de sacrifier les vies de plusieurs sorciers dans un sauvetage qui n'en sauverait qu'une ? Oui, c'est une réalité terrible mais je n'avais pas peur qu'elle s'applique à moi mais à mes proches, tous ces membres de l'Ordre dont la vie ne valait rien pour le clan des Ténèbres. Je ne redoutais pas pour Harry et Ron. S'ils se faisaient capturer, l'Ordre tenterait tout pour l'Elu. C'est profondément injuste mais c'était une injustice que je pouvais supporter si c'était pour protéger ce qu'il me restait de plus cher. J'en viens à ce terrible constat : la guerre rend égoïste. Je suis devenue égoïste. J'en venais à espérer la mort de personnes pour épargner une douleur insoutenable que serait la perte d'êtres proches.

Je montais deux à deux les marches de l'escalier et m'engouffra dans ma chambre que je ne partageais plus avec Ginny depuis son départ. Elle me paraissait trop vide comme à chaque fois que j'y entrais. Je prie un sac en bandoulière assez vaste mais discret. Comme je l'avais appris à Ron, je l'agrandis encore plus et modifia l'apesanteur. J'y enfournais machinalement une bouteille d'eau, de quoi manger, un manuel sur les plantes comestibles, ma liste, quelques vêtements de plus au cas et la photo de notre trio d'or à l'époque où les sourires brillaient d'insouciance. J'étais parée.

Prête à affronter l'extérieur pensai-je.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'étais prête à sortir mais pas à affronter ce qui se passa réellement.

**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs, du moins s'il en reste. Après avoir annoncé mon retrait de cette fiction, j'ai eu trop mal au cœur de l'abandonner alors que tant de projets passionnants et d'intrigues tumultueuses se formaient dans mon cerveau dégénérée. J'ai donc décidé de poursuivre cette fiction, bien que son rythme de publication restera aléatoire.**

**Les choses sérieuses débuteront au prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez compris. Pour le moment, je voulais seulement instaurer ce climat de guerre, la différence de pensée entre la Hermione qui écrit, raconte, et celle qui vit les événements.**

**Au plaisir, **

**Misa-or-Pigloo**


	4. Chapter 3

_Un an après le dernier chapitre, je suis de retour ! Je m'excuse auprès des rares personnes qui me suivent encore (AnonymeH, La Belge, Love HD, ces mots sont pour vous !) mais j'avais plus d'idée de ce que je voulais faire de cette fiction, ni comment engranger là où je voulais en venir lorsque je l'ai commencé il y a déjà deux ans et demi._

_Mais voilà, les idées sont revenues car je me suis replongée sérieusement dans l'écriture en y découvrant notamment une nouvelle forme : le RP. Incarner un personnage pour jouer avec d'autres joueurs par le biais de l'écriture, concept ô combien fascinant et éclatant. Vous pouvez vous amuser avec moi sur Shinsekai Dream si vous le souhaitez, forum de RP dédié à l'univers de One Piece, d'où est issu mon OC de ma fanfiction **A la recherche de soi-même, le démon silencieux.**_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui sera (normalement) bientôt suivi par l'entrée en matière dans l'histoire réellement._

_XOXO, Misa-or-Pigloo_

* * *

><p><em>Confessions d'une résistante<em>

Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce mélange étrange d'exultation et de peur, une peur viscérale qui vous retourne complètement et vous donne l'impression que la terre vous avale ? J'avais ressenti exactement ce mélange extraordinaire. Je n'avais pas honte de ma peur. C'était ce qui me rendait humaine mais aussi réactive au combat. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais revoir mes amis, vieillir au côté d'un homme que j'aimerai et dont je serais aimée en retour. Et cette envie, ce besoin d'y croire faisait ma force. J'y croyais naïvement. Aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'était que des idéaux, que cette soi-disante force a été détruite de mes mains mêmes.

Je restais un moment pétrifiée sur le seuil du 12 square Grimmaud. La maison disparaissait comme le voulait le sortilège, je devais bouger. Rapidement. Ne pas attirer l'attention, que ce soit moldue ou sorcière. Surtout pas sorcière. J'inspirais profondément avant de faire le premier pas dans ce monde réel que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Je devais aller d'abord plus au nord de l'Angleterre. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir retourner au Square Grimmaud avant ma limite des deux mois. Si je n'y arrivais pas, j'enverrais un Patronus. Inutile de les inquiéter davantage avec tous les soucis auquel nous devons faire face. Je ne pouvais pas transplaner, c'était un moyen trop prévisible, trop dangereux, je ne devais le faire qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Le vol à balai était peut-être l'un des moyens les plus sûrs mais au vu de mes capacités limitées à tenir sur un balai, ça aurait été du suicide. J'allais donc faire la majorité de mes déplacements à pied. Ce serait long et douloureux mais nécessaire.

Mon premier but était la forêt de Sherwood. Plein nord. Je sortis une carte et une boussole tout en marchant dans les rues anglaises. M'orienter magiquement était trop risqué, heureusement que mes heures de randonnées avec mon père m'avait apprises certaines choses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché ainsi. Des heures sans doute. J'essayais de repousser mes limites toujours plus loin mais mon corps courbaturé se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je fus contrainte de prendre un taxi. J'avais liquidé mon compte en banque moldue pour ce genre d'occasion, en fait, j'avais même réduit au possible ma vie moldue, essayant de me faire disparaître. J'avais encore besoin de certains papiers pour me déplacer dans le monde moldu mais j'avais tout réduit au stricte minimum. J'étais trop tristement connue comme Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe et je devais m'en détacher mais jouer aussi paradoxalement sur mon héritage pour disparaître.

Le taxi me déposa dans un petit village encore assez loin de ma forêt tant désirée. Il me faudrait au moins deux jours à pied. Je fis une halte dans une auberge où je m'installais dans la moins prestigieuse des chambres et sans décliner mon identité. Une auberge moldue, bien entendu. C'était mon premier soir sans l'Ordre. J'étais seule et dans une région que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'installai dans ma médiocre chambre et n'osai poser mon sac sur le sol tellement celui-ci était pouilleux. Le tapis particulièrement me rebutait. Je m'affalais sur le lit et en sortis la carte de Maugrey. Je doutais que ce petit village se trouve dessus mais je savais où me situer et à quelle distance approximative de Sherwood je me trouvais, cela devrait suffire à déterminer si j'étais dans l'une des deux zones admises.

Sans surprise, je découvris que j'étais en zone neutre. Sherwood l'était aussi mais tout autour des frontières, les deux clans ne cessaient d'essayer de prendre du terrain sur l'autre. Si je m'attardais trop, je risquais de me faire encercler par la zone mangemort. Une éventualité désastreuse dans tous les cas de figure. Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas en danger perpétuellement. Pourtant, une partie raisonnable de mon cerveau essayait tant bien que mal de me le rappeler souvent. Même en zone neutre, j'étais bien loin de ce sentiment de sécurité relative que me procurait cette petite auberge. Je lançais plusieurs sorts de protection autour de l'auberge et encore plus sur ma porte et fenêtres. Puis je répétais l'opération sur mon lit : sorts de protection, d'alarmes, anti intrusion, et tant d'autres que j'espérais ne jamais voir réagir.

Une fois dans mon lit, les visages de mes amis ont commencé à défiler. Je me sentais étouffer. Il me manquait déjà. Je me sentais vide sans eux, exempt d'une part de moi-même. Et cette nuit, dehors, je le ressentais encore plus que toute cette journée à avancer sans relâche. Quand je parvins enfin à sombrer dans un sommeil agité, je fus brusquement tirée de mon sommeil par l'une des alarmes magiques. Aussitôt, je saisis ma baguette sous l'oreiller, me plaquai de l'autre côté du lit et jetai un Stupéfix en direction de la fenêtre sans même regarder l'intrus qui venait de la franchir. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Comment avait-on pu franchir si simplement mes défenses ? En aurais-je oublier une ? Quelque chose de si capitale et le premier soir en plus ! Soudain je réalisai qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à mon attaque. Intriguée, je levai prudemment la tête et vis un homme, affalé dans une étrange position contre le mur opposé. Soupçonneuse, je m'approchai, la baguette braquée sur lui, et commençai à le fouiller pour le priver de sa baguette. Mais je ne trouvai sur lui qu'un vulgaire couteau. Nerveusement, je le testai à l'aide d'un sort d'identification, persuadée qu'il allait se transformer sous mes yeux en baguette magique. Mais rien. Je venais d'attaquer un simple moldu qui voulait passer une nuit au chaud ou voler ou que savais-je encore. Juste un moldu. Je soupirais de soulagement et décidais de plier bagage. J'étais bien trop nerveuse pour essayer de me rendormir.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que la vérité derrière ce départ précipité est tout autre. Ce soir-là, j'ai découvert que je pouvais être un danger pour autrui du fait de ma détermination et de ma peur. Une réalité terrible à accepter, avec laquelle je vis aujourd'hui, et ce, chaque jour depuis cette maudite guerre.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque je partis de l'auberge. Finalement, je me disais qu'il était sans doute plus sûre de voyager de nuit pour éviter les rencontres. Je ressortis ma carte et ma boussole, les consultai brièvement avant de reprendre ma route. La lune éclairait ma route et je pensais encore à mes amis, mes pensées étaient vraiment bien trop loin de ma mission. Pour eux, pas de nouvelle signifiait bonne nouvelle. Si je devais avoir des nouvelles cela serait parce que les mangemorts les avaient capturés. Ou très probablement pire. Un craquement sonore me tira de mes pensées macabres. Je me figeai, les nerfs à fleur de peau, écoutant attentivement les alentours. Puis j'abaissai mon regard et me rendis compte que j'avais moi-même piétiné des brindilles sèches. Fichue paranoïa.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai marché mais aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je me décidais à camper en hauteur les branches d'un grand et vaste chêne. L'arbre était touffu et encore bien vert en cette saison, ce qui me rendrait difficilement visible. De plus, dormir de jour et en hauteur était peu courant et il y avait donc plus de chance que j'évite les embuscades. A l'aide d'un petit sort de lévitation, je montais sur une grosse branche épaisse dans l'un des endroits les plus fournis de l'arbre. Comme un rituel, je psalmodiai les sorts de protection et ajoutai, en pensant à mon aventure quelques heures plus tôt, un repousse-moldu. Fermement, je m'attachai autour de la taille à ma branche afin de m'éviter une quelconque chute qui s'avérerait fatale à ma hauteur. Curieusement, je m'endormis assez rapidement.

Je me réveillai, vaseuse, courbaturée et de mauvaises humeurs dans les alentours de huit heures. La nuit était tombée. J'avais rêvé de Ron et Harry. Des souvenirs heureux qui tournaient en cauchemar. Harry lors de sa première année qui au lieu de recracher le vif d'or s'étouffait lentement avec. Ron perdant sa partie d'échec, l'épée en travers du corps. Tous mes souvenirs bafoués par mon inquiétude.

Je me secouai vigoureusement afin de me changer les idées et entrepris de descendre de mon perchoir. Je devais arriver bientôt à la forêt de Sherwood afin de ne pas louper le marché noir. Sherwood, à la guerre, devint le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les malfrats et autres contrebandiers qui souhaitaient revendre leurs butins. Un hommage tordu à Robin des bois, je suppose. J'y trouverai e que je cherchais, du moins les ingrédients trop loin pour aller les chercher nous même, qu'on ne trouvait plus chez l'apothicaire à cause de la guerre ou qui étaient rares. Polygonum, bézoard, peau de serpent du cap, ailes de chauves-souris, carapaces de scarabées, je devrais les trouver à Sherwood mais la xyphilis étoilée que me demandait les jumeaux ne s'y trouveraient surement pas ou elle coûterait les yeux de la tête. Je devrais aller au delà de la forêt et m'aventurer en montagne. Un long périple comme l'avait prévu Maugrey.

Je repris la route sous le soleil qui tapait déjà bien fort. J'étais contente d'être dans un coin boisé et donc ombragé. J'étais dans un petit bosquet, cela ne durerait pas longtemps, je vais devoir voyager à travers champs ou utiliser des petites routes. Les villes sont trop dangereuses, trop de sorciers peuvent s'y trouver incognito comme moi. Du moins essaye-t-on.

Mon sac à dos solidement en prise sur l'épaule, j'avançais d'un bon pas tout en surveillant les alentours d'un œil stressé. Finalement, au terme d'une longue nuit de marche, j'arrivais au lieu de rendez-vous du marché pour cette semaine. Evidemment, il était beaucoup trop tôt et personne n'était encore arrivé. Dans une heure, tout au plus deux, la clairière serait remplie de monde et de marchands vendant des produits basiques pour une fortune. C'est la crise. Profitant de mon avance, je m'aventurais dans les alentours à la recherche de baies ou autres fruits des bois comestibles, je n'avais pas mangé depuis mon départ, mon ventre criait famine. Je ne fis pas un festin mais trouvais assez pour me sustenter ce qui était le principal. En revenant vers le lieu qui me préoccupait, je réalisais que les étals étaient montés et du monde commençait à affluer. Rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, je marmonnais un sort, _glamourios_, qui transformait mon visage aux yeux des autres puis sortit une cape de mon sac pour couvrir mes vêtements moldus, la mit et rabattit la capuche sur ma tête. Mieux valait être prudent, je pouvais rencontrer des personnes de tous les camps.

Contrairement à un marché standard, pas de hurlements ou de prix scandés, juste le brouhaha de la foule ambiante, c'était un marché noir avec des sortilèges d'urgences pour plier bagage si la situation dégénérait. Ma liste en tête, je déambulais à travers les marchands, regardant attentivement leur produits mais surtout les prix qui étaient murmurés comme des secrets. Parfois, c'était vraiment à la tête du client. Après l'achat de polygonums, bézoards, peaux de serpent du cap, ailes de chauves-souris, carapaces de scarabées et quelques pattes de tarentule, je décidais de me diriger vers le revendeur le plus fiable, mais aussi le plus cher pour la qualité de ses produits, que je connaissais de nom afin de me renseigner sur la xyphilis étoilée.

Pas très grand, le nez tordu et un œil en moins, celui qui lui restait semblait vous transpercer de part en part et capable de lire en vous, il portait le surnom éloquent de Le Borgne. Hésitante quant à la manière de lui parler, je décidais d'y aller franchement.

–Je suis à la recherche de xyphilis étoilée, peux-tu m'en fournir ou tout du moins me renseigner sur sa floraison cette année ? murmurais-je à voix basse en maintenant la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête.

–Je n'ai rien, grogna-t-il. Les montagnes où elles poussent ne sont plus sûres, peu de gens s'y aventurent, ça pullule de rumeurs et de disparitions. Si tu en veux tellement, il faudra y aller toi même, plus aucun botaniste n'approche du col de Riverhood.

– Merci, fis-je en hochant la tête.

Je m'y attendais mais la nouvelle n'est guère plaisante. Cela veut dire un mois de voyage à travers les territoires ennemis flirtant avec les frontières pour passer plus ou moins en sécurité et ensuite trouver un montagnard pour me guider vers les zones d'herbage. Je partais le sac rempli de mes achats lorsqu'on me rentra dedans. Des sorciers à capes noires. Le contenu de mon sac se déversa légèrement par terre et je me penchais pour ramasser prestement. L'un des sorciers ordonna aux autres :

– Aidez la potionniste, montrez moi que vous avez de l'éducation pour une fois.

A ces mots, je tentais tant bien que mal de rester naturelle puis me relevant, mes achats de nouveau en place, je regardais l'homme qui me faisait face, hochant la tête pour le remercier, sans prononcer un mot. C'était un pur inconnu. Mais sa voix ne laissait aucun doute. C'était bien Drago Malefoy camouflé par un _glamourios_ mais trahi par le seul défaut de ce sort : la voix reste identique.

Il me fixait attendant une réponse de ma part.

Ce fut cette rencontre qui scella mon destin. J'ai sombré dans une noirceur qu'on ne me connait pas aujourd'hui, qu'on ne m'a jamais connue. Il a forgé ma chute, j'en ai attisé l'âtre. Ensemble, nous nous sommes haïs, détruits, crachés au visage. Ensemble, nous sommes morts.


End file.
